


What If?

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Hiding out during the war, thinking about the way that life could have been and will become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the next day in the countdown for you! :) I am loving reading all the reviews that have been left both here and on FFN! :)
> 
> Title: What If?  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
> Summary: Hiding out during the war, thinking about the way that life could have been and will become.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

They stumbled upon the small little cabin completely by accident. They were on the run from the frontline of the Wizarding War. Entirely unaware that winter had arrived until they noticed the first snowfall a few days ago.

"Hermione, wake up," Draco said as he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the couch again.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning and stretching her arms and legs as she sat up slowly. She took the book off her lap and set it on the end table.

"It's late," Draco chuckled, "I didn't think you'd want to sleep all night on the couch."

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah, it's not all that comfortable."

"I didn't think so," he said as he sat down beside her on the couch, "It started snowing again."

Hermione looked out the window over the back of the couch. A shy smile grew over her face. She always loved when it snowed. It meant that Christmas was coming, or as she thought about it a few minutes might already be here.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked as she climbed up off the couch to go in search of a calendar.

"How would I know?" he snarked jokingly as he watched her walk into the kitchen.

"I thought you might have found a calendar while I was asleep," she replied as she searched for anything that might indicate how long they had been in hiding out here. It felt like it had been a few weeks. She had stopped keeping count after the last battle they had gotten trapped in. She shuddered at the thought of _her_ hand lying bloody in the snow and _her_ wand not very far away.

"Found one! Merlin! It's Christmas Eve!" she exclaimed as she came back into the living room holding the calendar.

"How do you figure?" Draco asked quirking his eyebrow curiously as he took the calendar from Hermione when she rejoined him on the couch.

"I counted forward from the day we left Malfoy Manor," she answered smugly. _How dare he question her memory_. It was one of the few things in her life that she was proud of at the moment.

They sat on the couch in silence for a little while listening to the fire crackle and watched the blaze grow. Both of them lost in thought about what could have happened had the war not invaded their lives.

"Draco, what do you think our life would have been like if the war hadn't started?" Hermione asked glancing over at him. She studied his face as she waited for an answer her. She hadn't noticed it before, but his face was rather handsome and there was something about his eyes that she couldn't place her finger on, but they intrigued her.

"We probably wouldn't be sitting together on a couch talking about what could have been. We'd probably be in class arguing about something stupid, just for the sake of arguing. Something we seem to do rather well," he laughed. He looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at something, "What are you staring at?"

"Hmm," she said startled, "Oh nothing."

She shook her head to clear the thoughts about his lips crashing into hers that were forming in the back of her mind before she commented on his remark about their arguing, "Yeah we are pretty good at arguing. Ever wonder why that is?"

"All the time," Draco smiled. He had a rather good idea why he enjoyed arguing with her, but he feared that she didn't feel the same. Although, they had gotten quite close in the last few months. A few times he noticed a few long looks being shared between the two of them. The looks always led him to wonder what would happen if he would make a move and kiss her. Maybe being here in this little cabin hidden away in the snow covered woods would give him the chance to find out.

Hermione noticed that he was lost in thought, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, uhm. Nothing important," Draco stammered. Hermione quirked her eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. If he wasn't going to tell her, then she was going to go back to reading her book. She leaned forward and grabbed her book off the table.

Draco watched her movements. She was so relaxed here with him. It seemed strange to him since all the time they had spent together at Hogwarts, she had always been so on edge around him. It was a nice change of pace. He studied the details of her face as she read. He was completely enthralled by her, he had never noticed the intricate features that made her face so gorgeous. The way her brow furrowed when she was frustrated with something she read or the slight raise of her brow that would appear when she was puzzled.

"What are you.." she started to asked when his lips crashed into hers taking her by surprise at first, but slowly she melted into him. She dropped the book in her hands to the floor causing a loud thud, which was ignored, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands wound around her waist pulling her into his lap. The kiss deepened as Draco pulled her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling slightly. A giggle bubbled up in her throat as she wrapped her arms tighter around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I just had to know if you felt the same way I did," Draco whispered as they both paused to catch their breath touching their foreheads together.

"Did you get your answer?" Hermione asked smiling softly. Draco nodded before he kissed her again quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco told her with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she whispered before crashing her lips into his once again.


End file.
